


Emergency Contact

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Shadowhunter Tales [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Luke, Alpha Magnus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Cuddling, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Alec, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, accidental heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: For OfStarlightandbows on tumblr who talked me into writing this idea of Luke/Alec A/B/O wall sex idea so this is for you!





	Emergency Contact

“Are you sure you’re okay Alec? You almost drowned back there.” Luke called out to Alec in the small motel room they had to share; the only room they had left was this single bedroom. 

“I’m okay, just a bit shaken up.” Alec replied as he stepped out of the bathroom, toweling his hair dry clad only in a pair of boxers and a sweatshirt of Luke’s that was far too large on him surprisingly considering how tall Alec was. Luke’s inner Alpha flared up at the sight of Alec in his clothes but settled down when he caught the mixed scent of Alec and Magnus wafting off of the Omega. 

“Shit, shit, shit!” Alec swore as he dug through his bag before falling back onto the edge of the bed, head in his hands. 

“Whoa, hey calm down Alec, what’s wrong?” Luke stepped closer to Alec and a growl escaped his throat as the sweet scent of an Omega on the cusp of heat hit his senses. 

“I lost my stele during the fight and so I can’t use my suppression rune and Magnus is on some mission in the Spiral Labyrinth so he can’t portal here.” Alec dragged his fingers through his hair and Luke understood and sank onto the bed and pulled the distressed Omega into a side hug and let his own pheromones calm Alec the best he could. He felt Alec give a breath of air and sink against his side, relaxing almost right away. 

“Let’s call Magnus and he’ll be able to help, just hearing his voice should be helpful right?” Luke crooned softly wanting to keep the Omega calm even as the scent of slick started to fill the room. Luke used Alec’s cell and single handedly dialed Magnus as he made sure to keep Alec under his other arm. 

“Alexander?” Magnus’ voice was cutting in and out as the reception down in the labyrinth was shaky at best. 

“No it’s Luke, listen Magnus Alec is going into heat.” Luke cut to the chase. 

“He must have lost his stele then if you’re calling Lucian. Once his heat hits fully he will need a knot or two, we have talked about what would happen if I weren’t there for his heat. If it is all right with you we both agreed that you would be the best choice to help Alexander through his heat. He is mated and bonded to me so knotting him won’t accidently knock him up. We wanted to run this past you before but there is no time now, we both want your consent and if you are uncomfortable with this then we will figure something else out.” Magnus explained, his voice pitching every so often as static increased and decreased. 

Luke swallowed as he looked down at Alec who was flushed and his eyes were hazy as the heat started to take hold, he was rubbing his thighs together small whines were starting to fall from his lips. His Alpha was going crazy and Luke could barely hold that side of him at bay as his eyes flashed green. 

“What’s off limits?” Luke made his choice and heard a breath of relief from both Alec and Magnus. 

“No permanent marks and Alexander likes it rough.” Magnus sounded relieved and smug. “Lucian, thank you for doing this really means a lot to both of us. Not having any toys or a knot makes Alexander’s heats painful and unbearable.” 

“It’s fine, I’m not about to let Alec suffer when there is something I can do. Get back soon Magnus.” Luke ended the call and turned his full attention to Alec who was shivering and panting softly as his heat sent his nerves into overdrive. 

“It’s okay Alec, I’m going to take good care of you I promise.” Luke promised as he eased his own sweatshirt up over Alec’s head and carded his fingers through the Shadowhunter’s hair. Alec whined softly as he leaned into the Alpha further, totally out of it and Luke had seen this version of heat before. When the heat takes over completely the Omega looses all normal senses and can only focus on stating that burning need. It seems that Alec was one of those Omega’s and thankfully Luke knew how to handle that. 

Luke firmly pulled Alec to his feet and helped ease the dazed Omega out of his soaked boxers and growled lowly when he got a face first scent of the Omega’s slick and the sight of it running down Alec’s thighs. 

“Tell me what you want Omega.” Luke caged Alec against the wall of the motel room. 

“Your knot Alpha, please, please, please.” Alec exposed his marked neck in submission and Luke snarled as he ducked down to mouth at the skin there, his eyes were glowing green now. Alec mewled at the feeling and clung to Luke’s shoulders, pawing at the Alpha’s shirt and shoulder holster. Luke growled and Alec stopped his movement and let his arms drop down. Luke moved back just enough to strip himself of his own clothes and silently preened as Alec’s knees locked together and reached for him with need. 

“Let’s see how wet you are, after all I didn’t exactly come prepared for this.” Luke snaked a hand between Alec’s thighs and both moaned as his fingers easily sank into Alec’s wet and loose hole. 

“You’re so fucking wet already, fuck your just ready for it aren’t you?” Luke praised as he worked two of his fingers in and out of Alec who moved against the probing digits with need. 

“Alpha, please.” Alec whined as he arched off the wall, pressing their bodies together and Luke could feel heat radiating off of Alec in waves. 

Luke tugged his fingers free before easily and swiftly lifting Alec up and pressing him against the wall. Alec wrapped his arms around Luke’s neck as Luke keeping his arms in the hollow of his knees bent Alec’s legs so they were draped over the Alpha’s arms. 

Alec let out a cry when the Alpha’s hard length pressed into him steadily. His vision blanked out a few times as the Alpha’s cock inched into him until he was fully sheathed inside of the Omega’s wet, hot body. Luke was growling into Alec’s neck as he held him up with ease, keeping him against the wall even as the Omega keened and writhed as he adjusted. 

“Alpha, I need it, please give me your knot.” Alec begged, dragging his nails down Luke’s neck not in the right state of mind anymore as his heat totally took over. 

“You’ll get it alright, now be a good Omega and hold onto me.” Luke ordered and kissed Alec’s cheek when Alec did what he was told and that was when Luke started to thrust into him. Luke had to drop one of his arms but Alec wrapped his shaky leg around the Alpha’s waist and humped against Luke in an effort to get the Alpha to go deeper. Luke snarled as he dug his extending claws into the wall beside Alec’s head, dragging them down through the dry wall as he fucked harder into the Omega who was gasping and crying out in absolute pleasure. 

Alec let out a sob when he felt Luke’s knot starting to form and swell inside of him as he tossed his head back against the wall hard enough to leave a dent. Luke kissed his cheek when his knot was fully formed, locking them together as he started to pump Alec full of his cum. Luke cradled Alec to his chest and staggered them over to the bed and settled them down on their sides so they could spoon and be locked together comfortably before the next wave of Alec’s heat took over. 

~~/~~

“So you’re telling me, you destroyed the room and even managed to break the headboard?” Magnus sounded amused as he handed Luke a drink before flopping onto the other side of Alec who was curled up practically on Luke’s lap as he tapped on his tablet, Luke’s arm firmly around his waist not minding that Alec enjoyed curling up against him for comfort and heat.

“Kind of yes.” Luke laughed sheepishly as he rested his cheek on Alec’s fluffy hair making Magnus shake his own head fondly. The front door swung open and Alec barely glanced up as he kept reading his reports while Magnus and Luke looked up to see who was entering the flat. 

“Damn Alec, never knew you had it in you.” Jace whistled as he took in the sight of the three and the obvious scents that were mixed firmly with Alec’s own natural one. 

“I knew it, oh Alec damn a werewolf and warlock? I’m impressed.” Izzy beamed while Simon wrinkled his nose in confusion. 

“What are you two talking about?” Simon asked while Clary hid a smile behind her hand as she whacked Jace who was smirking. 

“Oh you innocent child,” Izzy laughed softly as she herded the group into the kitchen. 

“Would they believe me if I told them you rather cuddle than have sex?” Luke raised an eyebrow at Alec.

“Depends, Izzy would but Jace wouldn’t.” Alec replied still reading his reports, totally at peace with where he was sitting. 

“Besides that side of you is just for us am I right Lucian?” Magnus purred as he laced his fingers together with his mate and looked at Luke with fondness in his eyes. 

“You’re right.” Luke agreed as he pressed a kiss to Alec’s hair getting a blush in reply from the Omega.


End file.
